


The Interrogations

by Snowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anti-Governmental group, Anti-Governmental views, Cults, Death, For most chapters, Gen, Genocide, Genocides based on politics, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I Don't Even Know, I’m posting this at 1 am, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of imortality, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Police interrogation, Takes place in Russia, immortal character, insane character, made up cities, mentions of ADHD, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowfur/pseuds/Snowfur
Summary: Katelyn Phoenix was an interesting character. She had political stances that were very anti government and many political figures would call her out on it in the past. She had gained quite the following, many seeming to share her interests. Those who didn't, would fight to get her thrown in jail for treason. She wished for Siberia to be independent from Russian and to be a communist country. She had talks of rising up against the government and even gathered a group to do so. Somehow, this fell through, and she went missing from the spotlight for quite some time.When she emerged, however, it wasn't for the right reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my friend were talking on Discord a while back and she told me I wouldn’t be able to help her commit mass murder or something like that because if I were to be integrated I would give away to much, and this is how this story came to be. She basically refuses to continue the story so I am now. She wrote the first chapter. Also don’t question the names of characters even though they’re not Russian names.

July 19th, 2008, meeting with: Katelyn Phoenix

The genocide was no easy one. It was obviously well planned and it was meant to send a message. The brutality of the murders were too bad to even be released to the public. Their heads were lined up in a row, perfectly severed off their bodies. Their bodies were viciously thrown around the room, some being split into two and their intestines strung out. It was horrifying. When I saw the pictures, I got sick, and I was uneasy the rest of the day. I knew I had to get whoever was behind this genocide behind bars, as to not jeopardize anymore lives. 

I was that type of person. I wanted everyone brought to justice when they so deserved it, and would gather that information from talking to suspects. Then, when enough was gathered, I'd try to prosecute them. I would always prosecute the truly guilty person, and that always left me feeling accomplished and well. 

I was sat down in my interrogation room, the one I knew very well. In front of me sat Ms. Phoenix, who had a very calm and apathetic demeanor, which caught my interest. "now, Ma'am, have you heard of the recent genocide committed?"

"I've heard about it, yes."

"how do you feel that the people murdered were political figures who once spoke out against your beliefs?"

"I feel that it's a shame such people got murdered because of their beliefs."

"do you not feel any happiness or joy that they are no longer there to oppose you?"

"My views of changed since the past. I do not feel any happiness or joy for them passing due to them speaking out against my former beliefs." she had a dull look in her eyes, as if she was wanting to get it over with. 

"did you have a part in their murders?"

"No I did not." I made a quick note of her denying any involvement. 

"did you know anyone involved in the genocide?"

"from what I've heard, they were people who believed in things opposing the politicians." stating the obvious. 

"so your previous followers?" I watched her facial expression as I said this. She slowly nodded. 

"yes, my previous followers." she said it with no emotion, in a monotone voice. I wrote a note of this emotionless mood of hers. 

"how do you feel about this, knowing your followers were behind it?"

"they were my former followers, and I feel as if they are misguided." 

"I see. Do you support them? Your old followers."

"I... Do not support their cause anymore. In the past, my response may have been different." I wrote this down, as it was vital information. 

"what do you support now?"

"I support no one."

"and how come you support no sides?"

"supporting sides seems to get you in nothing but trouble now a days. One side either loves you, the other hates you. It seems better to support no side than to support one." I quickly jot this down as well, it also striking me as important. 

"I see. Let me ask you more about yourself now. Do you have any mental disorders?"

"I suffer from ADHD and anxiety."

"what causes your anxiety?"

"me getting frustrated and stressed out."

"what stresses you out? Or what frustrates you?" 

"I get frustrated when I fail or don't get something right.”

"do you know anyone who could be affiliated with the murderers?"

"someone who does not believe in their beliefs." she said with a sarcastic tone, which really ticked me off. 

"this is no time for sarcasm, Ms. Phoenix. Seven people lost their lives here. They were brutally murdered, their heads were severed off, lined up in row, and their bodies strung around the room like party decorations. Please be serious." 

She had a shocked look on her face, taken a back. "I did not know it was that brutal...No wonder there weren't any news stories on it." there was a hint of honesty to her expression, and I felt like she was genuine. 

"thank you. How would you describe your childhood?"

"I would describe it as not the most favorable. I don't want to talk about my parents, as I don't think of them as my parents." 

"did you have any siblings?"

"I did in fact have two sisters, both younger. The middle child's name is Marion and she always seemed a bit cowardice, scared of her own shadow. The younger one's name was Luna, and she didn't seem to really care. She was aggressive, to say the least. She acted like, excuse my language, she had a stick up her ass."

"I see. Where do your sisters reside now?"

"they both live near by." 

"I see. What can you tell me about yourself?"

"I'm very bubbly." she said in the default monotone voice, showing no emotions. It was clear sarcasm. 

"I'm talking about the real you. How you actually are, and how you truly view yourself. Please, hold off on the sarcasm.

"to say the least I actually do view myself as excitable. I do get excited in the best of times. My sister has also described me as bouncing off the walls. I am also very sarcastic as you've seemed to already figure out and I'll try to hold off on the sarcasm." I wrote this down so I could remember the type of person she was, as it was always important to know who you are questioning. 

"I see. Might you have any, pets?"

"I do."

"please elaborate."

"I have a wolf dog named Akelea and a black cat named midnight." 

"where do these animals reside? Do they live with you?"

"they do live with me." My eyes widened a bit. 

"is your wolf dog vicious?"

"he is not. The most he'll do is chew on his squeaky toy." 

"I see." while I was writing, she reversed the tables on me. 

"You seem to say I see a lot, don't you?" she sounded amused, as if she found humor in it. 

"I suppose I do. I guess I just see a lot of things. What are you old political stances?"

"You should already know that, shouldn't you? Don't you have a large file containing nothing but info about me?" she was becoming more of her situation, knowing that we clearly evidence pointing against her. 

I didn't try to deny the fact that we had her information, because clearly she already knew. "I do already know, I just wasn't aware that you knew we had your information. How do you feel about you about whose currently in power?"

"I again try to stay neutral in things like this, because I don't care what they do. As long as it doesn't effect my personal life." I nod as I jotted down that she had no care for the current power. 

"how do you feel about your country?"

"I feel that it's a wonderful country! At least it's not America!" I laughed at that, and Katelyn chuckled. It was true- at least it wasn't America. Anything was better than what was going on over there. 

"I agree with you there, Ms. Phoenix. Describe the people."

"for the most part they are people, but they seem to stray away from me for obvious reasons. I once saw two people beat each other with shovels because of road rage." I noticed her foot tapping on the floor, though I quickly made the connection of her ADHD and the fidgeting. 

"how do you feel about me questioning you right now?"

"I feel as if you have a fair point as to why you're questioning me. You have every right to do so as I have in the past spoken against the government. Now that people are acting in violence against the government, people look towards me to blame due to my past." that made me feel sad, in a way, because she was being blamed for something she claims she had no part in, and it was all because of her past. It was turning up to be nothing more than circumstantial evidence.

“Well, I don’t have any more questions for you today. Let us hope that we will not be seeing each other again under these circumstances.”

“Indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here have a chapter about genocides on Christmas Day. There is profanity in this chapter so if you don’t like that then don’t read or whatever. Enjoy!

Date: July 24th, 2008: Second meeting with Katelyn Phoenix 

The second genocide was different from the first. It was much more messy, to say the least. But still, it was too gruesome to be released to the public. Seven people died that day, four of them had their throats slit, one of which almost had their head decapitated. Another person had their arms ripped completely off their body and were hung up from the ceiling. They also had their eye-sockets just a bloody mess. Two more had their spines crushed and multiple stab wounds. Seven on one and eleven on the other. The last man was gutted, his intestines wrapped around his neck. His heart was missing as well.

When I was showed the pictures, I immediately noticed the difference in how they were killed. The first genocide and the second were very different from each other. The first seemed to be very well planned out, maybe for a few years? The second seemed to have been done on a first impulse. 

I was back in my interrogation room, and once again sat in front of me was Ms. Phoenix, and she has the same calmness she had from our previous meeting. “Ms. Phoenix, you have heard that there has been another genocide, correct?”

“Indeed I have, it is all over the news, so how could I have not?” She replied calmly, but I notice she is more fidgety than she was last time. I take note of this as it could mean something in the future.

“Very true, how do you feel that another genocide has been committed?” 

“I still feel that it is a shame that people are killed for their political beliefs.” As she says this she avoids eye contact with me. I take more notes due to this fact.

“Did you have any connections with the murders or have any clue to as who did it?”

“I have no connections with the murders and the only clue to who would have done this deed is someone who is a very sadistic person and once followed in my former beliefs.” Once again denying any connections and stating the obvious.

“Well, we have heard that numerous people have seen you and one of the political figures who was murdered the other day having an argument, is this correct?”

“Well, yes, but it wasn’t really an argument, more like a heated discussion.”

“And what was this discussion about?”

“He was calling me out on my past views and blamed me for the genocide, I denied of course as I had no connections with the genocide except for the fact that the one who did say the act was once a previous follower of mine.”

“And did you feel any hatred or anger to this man due to the fact he blamed you for the deaths of those people?”

“I felt a little angry at the fact that people still believe that I hold my previous views and would think of me as cruel enough to commit these murders.”

“Would your anger be enough to cause you to act in rage and kill this man and a few others?”

“No! Of course not! I think that it is idiotic to commit genocide just about a simple talk with someone.”

”But doesn't it seem to be a coincidence that man was murdered soon after?”

”Well, I can assure you that I did not kill that man.”

”If this was the past you, would you have killed this man?”

”I- I cannot say for certain if I would have killed him in my past if he were to confront me. I may have if he drove me past a certain point.” She looks down after she says this and I take note of this, as she admits that in her past she may have committed murder.

”I see.”

”Again?” 

”Again what?”

”You said it again.” 

”Your point is?”

”It is funny.” She says in her emotionless tone.

”Alright then. You have met with your former followers before, correct?”

”That I have.”

”Have any of them seemed a little...off to you?”

”...a few yes.” She says after a while of thinking. I take note of this.

”And how were they off?”

“They were quick to mention acts of violence and just seemed strange.”

“Would you think that these people would commit murder in the past?” 

“Some of them, yes, but most seem to have a little more common sense than the others.”

“Alright, do you still think that these people would commit murder today?” 

“I am not sure, I have not met with these people in a long time, but yes, I do believe that one or two of them would murder.”

“Do you think that they could be the ones behind these genocides?” 

“Maybe, it could be a good guess.” I take notes once again.

”Do you happen to know the names of these individuals?”

She pauses and appears to try and recall the names. ”...No, I do not recall any of their names, I apologize.” Time for more notes.

”I see.”

This time she actually lets out a small laugh.

”Why are you laughing?”

”It is funny!” She says with a grin.

”Ms. Phoenix, this is not a laughing matter, seven more people have lost their lives due to this killer. This is not good! You have already been here twice in not even a time span of a month, this is really bad for you!”

Her grin fades as I speak, as well as the amusement on her face and she frowns. ”Ah, I forgot that I apologize once again.”

”This is still really bad for you, you have been here twice in less than a month! Do you realize that?”

”I do realize it, and I know that this is bad for me.”

I sigh. ”Well, I guess you can go now, I do not have any more questions for you today.”

She nods and stands up. ”Well, goodbye. Let us hope that we will not see each other again under these circumstances.” She says before leaving the room.

~~

As the door closed behind her, a sharp pain against her cheek and a cracking sound filled the room. She raised a hand to rub at her now red cheek and stared blankly at the shorter female in front of her.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” The smaller girl screamed at Katelyn, who was too stunned to actually respond right away, and Luna takes the opportunity to continue. “Are you trying to get all of our asses thrown in jail? Are you that stupid? The fuck is wrong with you?!” 

Katelyn snaps out of it and glares at her sister. “How the fuck did you get into my house?”

Luna huffs and points to a corner of the room where a raven-haired girl sits and watches quietly, who flinches when she gets pointed at. “So you basically bullied Marion into giving you the key? You seem to be the one who is messed up here. This is why you do not have a key to my house.”

“You’re the one who is trying to get us all in trouble! This is the second time you’ve been dragged to that place for interrogation in less than a month!” 

“Of course I am being interrogated! I tried to start a revolution so no shit they suspect me, does not mean that I actually did anything though.”

Luna snorts, “Sure you didn’t, and I was born yesterday. We both know that you must have had some involved even if you didn’t murder those people, right Marion?” The girl squeaks softly and just looks plain terrified of Luna, not that anyone can blame her. 

“Stop scaring her damnit.”

“It is not my fault she is scared of me, she is a damn coward.”

“Who is the one who shoved her down the stairs because they were pissed?” Luna glares at her as she says that.

“I did not shove her! And stop changing the subject damnit, we know you did it.”

Katelyn grumbles slightly and looks away. “I didn’t do both of the genocides.”

Luna rolls her eyes. “As if I will believe that.”

A new voice speaks up. “I mean, she never really lies to us?” Marion speaks before squeaking again as Luna looks over at her. Luna doesn’t argue for once and just lets out annoyed growls. 

“See! At least someone believes me!” Katelyn says with a grin, “Plus I don’t think they know it’s me, I got the interrogator person to think that someone I have met up in the past might be behind this, not me.”

“Yeah whatever does not mean that makes it any better. Plus if you did not do the first genocide, then who did?”

“Uh, I have seriously no idea, probably some random person who wanted to genocide?” 

“And you expect the interrogators to believe that?”

“I mean they probably could have thrown my ass in jail as soon as word about the genocide came around but they didn’t.” 

Luna sighs, “True...”

“Now get the hell out of my house, and give Marion her keys back.” 

hesitates for a moment before pulling the keys out of her pocket and throwing them to Marion, who in turn flinches but manages to catch the keys somehow. She glares at Katelyn before opening the door and walks out while slamming the door shut. 

Katelyn sighs and looks over to Marion, who instantly seems less scared and happier now that the evil one is gone. “Do you think I did both genocides?”

The other girl shakes her head quickly, “No, I mean why wouldn’t I believe you? You never lie to me from what I know.”

“That’s because you aren’t Luna.” Even from only hearing her name Marion flinches. Katelyn sighs once again before going to head towards her room. “You can stay for the night if you want, or you can leave.” She doesn’t see Marion nod as she goes up to her room, but she knows that she did. 

She collapses on her bed once she gets to her room and sighs dramatically as she stares at the ceiling. She hears a bork and looks to see Akelea the wolfo in a corner of the room, who stares right back at her with those intelligent forest green eyes of his.

“What’re you looking at doggo?” Akelea huffs and wags his tail before running and jumping on top of Katelyn, who grunts in response. “Please wolfo don’t kill meh, kill someone else,” Wolfo does not care and instead lays on top of Katelyn’s face and is basically trying to suffocate her. 

“Why you do dis Akelea.”


End file.
